


Secrets I Can Tell No One

by ChiaRoseKuro



Series: A World of One's Own [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Mutually Unrequited Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Songfic, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaRoseKuro/pseuds/ChiaRoseKuro
Summary: This was what Naruto had longed for all those years ago, in the days after Sasuke had disappeared without a single backward glance. So much time spent chasing his back, swallowing his insults and praying for his return—and now, in the moment he wanted to let go, to have Sasuke look at him likethat?“I have to go,” Naruto dully replies, and refuses to look at Sasuke as he disentangles their hands.(there is a time and place for everything... except a love that could never be)





	Secrets I Can Tell No One

**Author's Note:**

> This had been written up sometime ago... but I completely forgot about its existence until I went to write another drabble, so here this is a whole week (or more) late. It's possible to think of this as a prequel or alternate PoV to _Just Like Me (with someone disappointed in you)_ but it's more of a stand-alone that happens to slot in decently with that one particular oneshot, so it's not exactly necessary to read it. Simply know that you should press the 'back' button if you're not a fan of implied emotional infidelity or unrequited relationships; of the two listed, only one is mutual, and even then it's still a little ambiguous.
> 
> Special thanks to Kenshi Yonezu's _Eine Kleine_ for being the final song that stuck (out of at least three others) during the fair few hours I cycled through ideas then eventually bashed this out, the prompt 'go and live with her then! see if I care' for contributing to the genre and little else in this drabble, and my indecisive mind for finally picking writing over roleplaying (which will hopefully see me updating more in the future, hooray!).

* * *

 

It was only meant to be a handshake, one final moment of contact before Sasuke hared off into the wilderness for his penance. Naruto had already been in the process of letting go—uncurling fingers from pale skin and shifting to take a step back while his thoughts turn back to the responsibilities awaiting him in the village—when he’d felt fingertips caress his wrist. If he hadn’t been looking right at Sasuke, Naruto might’ve never believed the experience was real at all.

But there Sasuke is, curling his fingers around his wrist in a way that sends shivers down Naruto’s spine. This is not something an antisocial, touch-averse bastard would typically do, and Naruto’s just about to ask if everything’s okay when—

“Come with me,” Sasuke murmurs, so softly that Naruto almost thinks he’s imagined it. There’s no mistaking the way he curls his fingers just a little tighter around Naruto’s wrist, though, and what he sees in his eyes is…

This was what Naruto had longed for all those years ago, in the days after Sasuke had disappeared without a single backward glance. So much time spent chasing his back, swallowing his insults and praying for his return—and now, in the moment he wanted to let go, to have Sasuke look at him like _that?_

“I have to go,” Naruto dully replies, and refuses to look at Sasuke as he disentangles their hands.

“Naruto,” Sasuke starts, stretching out his hand to grab him—

But there’s only a swirl of leaves brushing against his fingertips, and soon Naruto feels the sole chakra signal outside fade into the distance.  
  


* * *

  
It’s easy to write it off as some sort of hallucination, a taunt conjured by nostalgia Naruto had long thought gone, and he sets it aside in favour of the daily grind. Administrative missives, meeting after meeting, etiquette lessons and everything else in between—who knew becoming Hokage would be so much work?

Naruto’s never been a stranger to hard work, though, and this is the fruition of his lifelong dream—if he turned away now, then what would be left of him? Sasuke’s atypical behaviour is hardly worth contemplating in comparison, not when he’s been gone for _months_ , now, and when Hinata starts spending more time with him…

Her company is comfortable and easy, less of a contest and more of a companionship. Naruto finds himself commiserating over unnecessarily stiff traditions, laughs with her about the mundane things in life, and it’s not long before he starts looking forward to Hinata’s company.

But when he feels a chakra signal approaching and turns, eyes brightening and a greeting on his lips—

“Sasuke,” Naruto breathes out after a few frozen seconds, and doesn’t move another muscle as Sasuke stops right in front of him.

If this were anyone else, Naruto would throw his arms around them and make plans for catching up over ramen. If this were practically _anyone_ else, he’d be asking how they were and exclaiming how much he’d missed them.

This is Sasuke, though—the confusing asshole who’d asked him to leave despite knowing Naruto’s responsibilities to Konoha, the utterly infuriating _bastard_ who’d never bothered to send a message or visit until now—and far too long passes before Naruto steps back with a scowl.

But Sasuke, instead of leaving in a snit or acting like the bastard he usually is, steps forward with a half-smile on his face. It’s not even his supercilious smirk, perfected from years of being an asshole to almost everyone, ever—and in the moment Naruto wavers, Sasuke takes the opportunity to throw _his_ arms around him and murmur, “Aren’t you going to greet me?”

And for all that the situation is peculiar, Sasuke’s words are so assuredly _Sasuke_ that it snaps Naruto out of his confusion.

“What’s there to say?” Naruto shoots back then, shoving Sasuke off and taking more hurried steps back. “You decide to leave Konoha without sending a single message back—Sakura’s been upset you wouldn’t take her with you, especially when she’s wanted to be with you since _forever_ now—”

“But I never asked her to come with me,” Sasuke replies coolly. “You know who I asked, Naruto, and I’m sure you’re not stupid enough to brush off the implications.”

 _I never saw you as a friend,_ Sasuke had said all those years ago, but it hadn’t been until _then_ that Naruto had understood what Sasuke had really seen him as. But then, weren't the Uchiha known for their deep and dark obsessions?

“Well, _you_ know how I answered,” Naruto parrots back, old anger like fire on his tongue, “and I’m sure you’re not stupid, either.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me,” Naruto snaps, brushing off Sasuke’s hand when he tries to hold him back _again_ , “I have an appointment to keep.”

And if Naruto hugs Hinata a little tighter than he should, if he spends a little more time around her than he’d promised and looks at her more often than he usually does—that’s nobody’s business but his own.  
  


* * *

  
“You’re going to propose to Hinata soon, aren’t you?”

Naruto doesn’t quite start, but he does make a mental note to chastise his ANBU—his office is meant to be safeguarded, after all, even from the last holder of the Sharingan and Rinnegan. Sasuke’s hair is longer than it should be when he turns back and there’s light marks beneath his eyes that almost remind him of Itachi, but the expression on his face is still the same.

Cold. Closed. Untouchable.

“What does it matter to you?” Naruto asks, turning away from Sasuke and back to the window again. “She’s always been there for me, and I love her.”

For a moment, Naruto hears a rustle behind him, as though Sasuke will move forward and try to touch him again—

But when he turns back, there’s nobody else there.  
  


* * *

  
Naruto never sees Uchiha Sasuke again.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who didn't catch it, NaruHina was the ambiguously mutual relationship. Sasuke's hopelessly pining after Naruto until he's told to bugger off, once and for all.
> 
> For further author notes and other things related to this fic or series, feel free to check out my [blog](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/). Alternately, potential prompts and other sorts of inspiration can be found on my [Tumblr](https://chroku-n.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chroku_n/) if that tickles your fancy instead - or, if you'd like your own shiny new oneshot, you can request one from me [here](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/commissions/).


End file.
